diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Streamliner
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Hunter Gunner |barrel = Cannons (5) |id = 48}} The Streamliner is an upgrade from either the Hunter or Gunner and can be selected at Level 45. It cannot further upgrade. Design The Streamliner features a circular base and five barrels, each barrel being overlapped by the previous one. Unlike the Predator, the barrels have the same width. Technical With its five stacked barrels, the Streamliner has a greatly increased rate of fire with high accuracy. It also increases bullet speed and the field of vision significantly. However, it decreases the Bullet Damage, Penetration and Size. Despite having such a high rate of fire, the Streamliner receives almost no recoil from firing. The bullets are also quite concentrated and accurate while firing. Strategy *'Strong Against: Single Enemies, Necromancers, tanks with low penetration and/or ROF, slow Smasher or Smasher branches. *'Weak Against: High DPS, multiple enemies, the Summoner, tanks with high Bullet Penetration, fast melee tanks including Boosters or Tri-Angle, Trappers. As the Streamliner The Streamliner is a true rapid-fire tank, and is built for a fight. Indeed, farming with the Streamliner is a time consuming and unrewarding exercise (it takes almost a full second to destroy a single Pentagon with seven points in reload, Bullet Penetration, and Damage), due to its terrible Bullet Penetration and weak Damage. For Team DM and/or Domination, It is best used against individual enemies as they try to enter the center of the map or leave their base, since it shoots so many bullets so fast it is almost impossible for individual tanks to escape. Flanking is an especially devastating tactic that almost always succeeds with this tank, as you can trap the flanked enemies between your powerful stream and your allies from your team. For this tank, your offense is your defense. It is therefore wise to invest everything you can in Bullet Damage, Penetration, and Reload. Some speed to retreat and health to take some damage is helpful, but it should not be your first line of defense. Bullet shielding and retreat are the best ways to protect yourself, so it is highly advisable to learn how to do so. It should be noted, however, that a Glass Cannon build makes the Streamliner a far more dangerous foe, giving it a high rate of fire and fast bullets, making it capable of cutting through areas with effective results. For this tank, Movement Speed is a variable stat in necessity: the health can be upgraded to provide a stronger tank, and Movement Speed is not terribly necessary unless going against a drone or melee user with high health. In such a case, it would be recommended to avoid them altogether unless necessary, in which case a fleeing fire can cut them down to a decent level. In Team Deathmatch, one can use it for defense of bases when your own base is nailed down, as it can cut through quite a few bullets with a Glass Cannon build. However, a Streamliner with this build should never enter a fight against multiple opponents with Area Denial unless playing with a team that is supporting them, as the multiple enemies will overwhelm them even with flicking (see below). A trick, known as “flicking,” involves you moving your mouse in a short direction, up and down or left and right, depending on which direction you are moving in. Flicking allows you to spread out your shots, increasing the chances to hit your enemies or hit a large group of enemies. Use this to your advantage when it is necessary. If you want to upgrade to a Streamliner the fastest way, it is recommended to use a Gunner since the Hunter is horrible for reaping crowds of Polygons. Survival The Streamliner is a good choice for Survival, as it can kill most players from reaching classes that can counter the Streamliner, like the Overlord or Triplet for instance. Not only that, but if the player takes the path through the Machine Gun, then to the Gunner, it would be easy to get to. It's probably best to avoid going the path of the Sniper to the Hunter, since both of those classes are hard to farm with, due to their lack of bullet spread and reload. Against the Streamliner Rangers can prove effective against the Streamliner if caught off guard. Due to its low health, a direct hit could potentially put it down for the count. However, unless it is otherwise distracted, the first shot has to be the one that counts. Otherwise, it can ward against your direction with its stream while it retreats. Tri-Angle upgrades with maxed bullet damage, penetration, and reload can chase and block the Streamliner’s bullets at the same time as their penetration is one of the weakest as them being a subclass of the Gunner, rendering them helpless. An effective technique is surrounding (or flanking if playing as another Streamliner) the enemy Streamliner, which is not usually difficult considering its speed, since it is so difficult to directly approach unless distracted. In Team DM, pairing up with another high DPS tank and setting up a crossfire will force the Streamliner to retreat or die, due to the fact that it can only defend from one direction at a time. In FFA this effect can be duplicated by spamming bullets in the direction of a Streamliner which is already defending against another enemy. Another strategy is to use Destroyer or Annihilator, to counter the bullets, as they can plow right through if the correct stats are upgraded, however, if you have a slow rate of fire it is very easy for the Streamliner to overpower you. If done correctly, due to the Streamliner not having as much damage per bullet, a Booster using a body damage ramming strategy can ram into it with almost no problem. The Booster can outrun and out spin the Streamliner, and you can take it when it is not looking at you. Since the Streamliner’s bullets are very thin, any tanks with basic movement speed upgrade can outdodge the bullets; even the non-rammer classes tank can come near it. However, Gunner-sized bullets aren’t effective against the Streamliner because of the Bullet Penetration. (The penetration is not so great with the Streamliner compared to other Tier 4 tanks but can defeat the Gunner without any problem.) Trappers can block the Streamliner’s thin bullets. The trap stats should be maxed out (except for bullet speed), and thus, they can block the bullets with traps, even if the Streamliner maxed out its bullet stats. GunnerStreamlinerIcon.png|The red themed Streamliner (Upgrading from Gunner). StreamlinerStream_Line®.PNG|Example of the Streamliner’s extreme rate of fire (reload is maxed out) Screenshot_50.png|Streamliner’s bullets Screenshot_108.png Trivia *This has the fastest directional RoF of any of Sniper’s upgrades and possibly all tanks in the game. *This is the first Sniper upgrade with a relatively fast reload. *This tank has the highest single - point DPS, therefore making it a great tank against smaller objects/enemies. *This tank got its name due to its bullets firing in a narrow and straight line smoothly and without much spread. *Despite the high rate of fire, the Streamliner does not have a very large amount of recoil, which could possibly be a balancing act so that the Streamliner can’t escape other fast tanks. *Like the Twin, the Streamliner also has an alternative firing pattern, the default, when all Bullets fire in a straight line, or the secondary pattern, where they shoot out as clumps of five bullets at a time (it takes time and repetitive usage of the Auto Fire button, however). *As with the Spread Shot, this tank was actually a fan idea added to the game. **The fan version of this tank had six barrels, but the in-game version only has five. es:Streamliner ru:Танк-лазер zh:Streamliner fr:Streamliner pl:Streamliner tr:Streamliner ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked